Sleepy Time
by CandyDemon
Summary: Alois invites Ciel and Sebastian over for a sleep over. Will this be a hard core yaoi? Probably- But you never know! :) soooooo like this is my first time actually showing strangers my fanfic... comment and follow if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**OFFICE**

**"What is on the agenda today?" Ciel asks, watching his butler fill his tea w/ earl grey.**

**"Today sir, we will be visiting the Trancy manor. The Alois boy wants to have a _sleepover_ with you,'' Sebastian announced w/ a small smirk of disgust. "Of course we don't have to if you don't wish, young master. You can always have the day off."**

**Wind blew through the window, almost erasing the flowery scent of the tea. As Ciel looks up a piece of hair falls onto his face obscuring his dark blue eyes. Not even caring he keeps on sipping the tea.**

**Sigh. "I have nothing else to do so we shall go. Go and pack my bags."**

**Instead of going to pack Sebastian walks up to Ciel and leans towards him. Raising his gloved finger he pushes back the strands of hair obscuring his master's handsome face.**

**"You should not hide behind your hair like that, mast—"**

**"Do not touch me you lowly piece of a demon!" Ciel exclaims. "I gave you an order now go and obey!"**

**Reluctantly, Sebastian walks out the door, taking the tray and tea w/ him.**

**TRANCY MANOR**

**(Alois)**

**"Claaaaaauude! Where are yoooou?"**

**Skipping through the manor, Alois Trancy calls out for his butler. Coming up to the stairs Alois jumps towards the edge ready to fall. Two inches from landing, he lands w/ a soft thud. Above him his butler kneels there holding Alois in his arms.**

**"Yes, my highness? What do you need? I am still busy preparing for the Phantomhives."**

**Grinning, Alois gets up. Leaning towards his butler he sticks out his tongue- barely avoiding Claude's nose.**

**"Awww. You are such a stickler, Claude. Why can't you be more like Sebastian? So tall and mysterious. And so handsy, mmmh…I can already imagine."**

**Claude squints at his master. _If only there wasn't a contract_, he thought, _I would eat his tainted soul whole._**

**TRANCY MANOR**

**(Sebastian)**

**Helping the master out the stage coach, Sebastian looks around. _Ugh, nothing new. Girly flower gardens and spider webs everywhere. It's disgusting._**

**"Hurry up, Sebastian. We don't have all day. I want to get this sleepover over w/ already- unless you _want_ to be here, "Ciel says w/ a sly grin on his face. "Is that it? You want to stay here?"**

**Shocked, Sebastian just stands there staring at his master.**

**Hearing the main door open, Sebastian looks past to see Alois running toward Ciel. Maroon shorts and high knee socks ran into Ciel, forming an uncomfortable hug. Looking up Alois smiles.**

**"Hey, Ciel! I haven't seen you in forever. Is Sebastian treating you well?" though Ciel obscured his vision of Alois, Sebastian hears him smirk. Leaning towards Ciel's ear, Alois whispers, _"Does he treat all of your pleasures right?_**

**TRANCY MANOR**

**(Ciel)**

**"… Is that it? You want to stay here and be Alois's slave like Claude?" On the outside Ciel smiles but on the inside his heart cracks. Why does he stay?**

**Sebastian just stands there staring at Ciel.**

**"What,'' Ciel asks. "Are you coming or are you going to leave like the rest of them?"**

**Sebastian walks up to Ciel, his tail coat floating behind him. Rage filled Sebastian's eyes startling Ciel.**

**"How could you even say that? I've been here for you since the beginning," as Sebastian talks Ciel's cheeks flush bright pink. Seeing this Sebastian's voice softens.**

**"I've been here from the beginning and staying till the end." His hand traces Ciel's cheek. "So soft," Leaning in Sebastian's lips graze against Ciel's. "So delicious.''**

**Still startled, Ciel jumps back, falling. Sebastian twists his body around Ciel falling on the floor. Looking down, Ciel sees Sebastian grimace.**

**Worried Ciel leans in. "Hey, are you okay?" he whispered in Sebastian's ear.**

**Sebastian smiles. "Aw. Are you worried about me, master?"**

**Ciel scrambles away his cheeks bright pink. Looking away he answers.**

**"Of course not. You're an immortal demon. This is only a little tickle."**

**As graceful as a cat Sebastian jumps up and pushes ciel onto the bed. Ciel's cheeks flush as Sebastian kisses his neck. He struggles to pull away, but Sebastian pins down his shoulders.**

**''W-what are you doing let me go!"**

**"I'm sorry, my lord, but you have tempted me a bit _too _much."**

**As Sebastian's lips trail down Ciel's body, the bedroom door opens. Claude's widen, feigning surprise.**

**"Oh! Sorry to intrude, but dinner is ready. Come down when y'all are done doing—_that."_**

**ALOIS ROOM**

**(Alois)**

**The door creaks open, the hall light flooding into the room. Alois half asleep, looks up to see Sebastian leering at him. _Ha, what the-_**

**"What? Are you gonna keep staring at me like a freakin' pedo?"**

**Ciel's butler glares, disgust filling his eyes. "I am only doing what my master wishes."**

**Leaning forward, Alois says," And what would that be? Hmm? Did he want us to just talk- or doing something more _productive."_ **

**Ignoring what he had just said, Sebastian pulls the blankets off the boy revealing his nightgown and bare legs. Surprised by the cold night air, Alois hugs his knees towards his chest. The butler smirks as he picks up the shivering boy. "No shorts tonight?"  
**

**Alois hits Sebastian's chest playfully. "What? Don't you like the view"**

_**You wish. **_**Footsteps ricocheted of the long hallway wall, while Alois swings his legs back and forth. Soon, Ciel's room comes into view.**

**"Aw, what? I thought we were going to have some fun~!" Alois said, pouting. "I mean, I guess it'll be fun with someone watching... If you're into that sort of thing."**

**Sebastian snorts, making Alois's eyes widen. "Like I said, I am only doing what my master wishes."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: whDEIAEUGFVAJDGSWIKKBFNEBGFKjwnhrewjgf**

**That is me dying. I mean this upload isn't long but made it in a week so don't be hating! :P the first chapter took me like….. 3 months just because I didn't want to do It- I had a bad case of writers block. Should I make this a long story? Idk let me know!**

**CIEL'S ROOM**

**(Ciel)**

**"As you have requested, I have brought Lord Trancy to your you need anything else?"**

**"Bring me another blanket. This one is a bit itchy."**

**"Yes my Lord." Bowing Sebastian walks out the door revealing Alois. His arms are crossed against his chest as he huffs impatiently.**

**The butler's hand gestures at the door. "You may go in now."**

**Ciel looks at Alois, turning his head slightly. "What are you wearing?"**

**"Like you should talk. At least I have the decency to wear underwear."**

**The blue haired boy looks down his shirt to see that indeed, he was not wearing any underwear. _Ugh. That fucking demon._**

**"…. Anyway. I need to talk to you. It seems that my butler, Sebastian, might want to stay with you—"**

**Alois's eyes widen as he hears Ciel's plan. "-So you will do this right?"**

**"What'll be in it for me?"**

**Ciel sighs impatiently. "Uh… Maybe my freakin' demon!"**

**Alois walks up to Ciel, uncrossing his arms. "But I already have one of those. Why would I need another one?"**

**"I see the way you look at Sebastian. It's like you need him. Stop acting stubborn and just agree."**

**"But I need something more. To make sure that you're serious. Something important. Something-," Alois touches Ciel's chest. "Something no one else has."**

**Ciel squints at the boy, trying to figure out what he meant. Finally after a few moments, he gasped. His cheeks flush a faint pink at the thought. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he says," You don't mean that?... Do you?"**

**"Of course I do," Alois whispers into Ciels ear. Licking it, he says," Come on! You want to. At least do it for your butler! It's a fair deal if you ask me."**

**"Fine!"**

**Leaning back to see Alois's face, the boy whispers," But only this once. We will never do this again or even talk about it. OK?"**

**"OK, Got it. I'll do as you say liege." Saying this, he bows, making Ciel roll his eyes.**

**In Ciel's mind, he couldn't believe what was happening. He, Ciel Phantomhive, is about to have intercourse with a guy. And not just any guy, but his arch nemesis, Alois Trancy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so like i know this is a really short one but ill upload the rest along the week. i cant really do it right now because my mom is here and i cant really let he see the inappropriate shit that im writing for obvious reasons SORRY but the sex is coming REALLY soon like tomorrow or friday or something :P eiusta la vista baby!  
**

**CIELS ROOM **

**(Alois)**

** Ciel looks towards the wall, obviously avoiding eye contact with Alois. **_**Why is he ignoring me? I don't want to force him to do this. **_**But the looking closer, the boy sitting next to him was blushing.**

** "Hey, Ciel. Is this your first time doing this sort of thing?" **

** The said boy glares at Alois. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"**

** "No. Just wondering…"**

** "Let's just hurry up and do this. I don't want Sebastian to walk in and see us doing- **_**it."**_

** Ignoring that last response, Alois pushes Ciel onto the bed. Ciel turns red when Alois giggles.**

"**W- what?"**

"**Oh. It's just that you look so cute…" Alois rips Ciels shirt off, revealing his toned pale body- including his already hard member. "That I want to eat you up.**

"**Make this quick or I'm not doing this."**

"**Aw! You're taking all the fun out of it! Let me at least get prepared."**

"**Fine, fine. Hurry up."**

**Alois runs to the bathroom, stalling for as long as possible. **_** Eee! **_** I'm finally get to do what I've been waiting for… But I don't want to have all the fun.**

**As the blond boy walks out the bathroom, he sees Ciel sitting criss cross applesauce, trying to hide his private stuff. (Criss cross applesauce is sitting Indian style.)**

**Pulling Ceils hands away, Alois says," Don't do that."**

**Ciel watches as Alois leans in and tilts his head. The boy whispers," Relax. I know what I'm doing." Then Alois kisses Ciel, ****hard****. **_**He's so sweet.**_

**SERVANTS HALL**

**(Sebastian)**

** There were so many doors, it wasn't even funny. Sebastian opens what felt like the millionth door only to find it filled with hangers. "What the fuck does he need all of these for?" he muttered.**

** Shaking his head, the butler closes the door and walks to the next. **

** "What are you doing?" a voice calls out.**

** "It looks like he's looking for something." A second voice calls out.**

** "I wonder what that **_**something**_** is." A third voice asks the other two.**

** "He's probably hard."**

** "So he's looking for something erotic."**

"**What if he finds our secret stash of porn?"**

"**He wouldn't."**

"**He couldn't."**

"**WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP," Sebastian snarls, turning to see the three purple haired servants.**

** "Oh. Touchy."**

** "Watch out. He'll bite."**

** "Let's go. He might tear us limb from limb."**

** Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber turn as Sebastian calls out, "Wait! I need to find a damn blanket for my master. Where would I find one?"**

** "We don't know."**

** "We just pick flowers for the master."**

** "And look at Hana's huge boobs."**

** Sebastian scoffs at the three servants. **

** "Just go away."**

** "Okay."**

** "Bye"**

** "Don't mess with our secret stash of porn."**

** "Yes, yes. Now go away."**

** With that, the three servants leave Sebastian behind with his problems. Sebastian walks up to the next door and opens it. **_**How many fucking hangers does he fucking need?!**_


	4. AN

**A/N: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooosh it's like why did you have to come today... so if you want to skip this but this just like ummm a authors note chapter thing... **

**so in the next chapter there was this really hilarious part- should i tell you? sure i guess**

**so a few days ago i was sleep writing and i wrote this (ciel is thinking this)**

_**Oh. My. Gosh. omygosh omygosh OH MY GOSH! i can feel him inside me!**_

**so that was where they started to do the deed.  
i know hilarious right? my friends and i were laughing hilariously like WTF?! but i deleted that so yeah. **

**this was mumbojumbo so bye till... whenever**


	5. Chapter 5

**CIELS ROOM**

**(Ciel)**

** Alois slips his arms around Ceils neck, pressing the closer. Ciel steps back, surprised by the thing poking his upper thigh. The blond sighs disappointed by the interruption.**

** "What?"**

** Ciel looks back down at Alois's crotch and asks," Does it hurt?"**

** "Kind of. But that's gonna stop soon enough."**

** The blue haired boy looks questionably at Alois as he is pushed down. Alois lips press against Ciels neck and trails down to his nether region. The blond lightly licks the hard member making Ciel buck his hips eagerly. **

**_Oh my god. Who knew…? M-mo…_**

**"More!" Ciel practically screams, only to be muffled by Alois's hand.**

** "Shh! We don't want anyone to rush in. do we?"**

**Slowly, but surely Ciel shakes his head. Satisfied, Alois takes his hand away. "Now. What did you want? I didn't quite hear what you said."**

** "You know damn well what I said."**

** Alois leans forward and lightly kisses ceils dick. Ciel shivers at the ghostly touch. The Alois grabs ceils hard member and starts stroking it. The blue haired boy thrusts his hips to the rhythm of Alois's strokes.**

** "P-please. M-more."**

** Alois scrounges up his eyebrows, grinning sadistically. "What? More of this-" Alois licks the head practically driving Ciel crazy. ****_Why is he so sadistic?!_**

**"Now what do what you need?"**

** "I… I need you t-to…."**

** "To do this?"**

**Alois starts sucking on the head of Ciels dick. "Gah!" **

** "So you like that? Do you want me to do more of that?"**

** "Y- yes… Please!"**

** "Since you asked so nicely-"**

** Licking from the base to the tip, Alois takes the whole thing into his mouth and starts sucking on it. He looked kind of surprised by how long it was but he still putt the whole thing in his mouth. Licking up the pre cum, he looks up at Ciel. He was trying so hard not to moan.**

**_Why does he have to be so good at that?_**

**When it felt like Ciel couldn't hold it anymore, Alois stops. **

** "W-why'd you stop?"**

** "Because of this-" **

**CIELS ROOM**

**(Alois)**

** "You know when I went to the bathroom a few minutes ago?"**

** Ciel nods as Alois goes on. "Well this is why."**

** Positioning himself, Alois readies himself.**

**A/N: I totally suck at sex scenes so don't be hatin' but at the same time follow this story it's probably going to be long since there's an actual plot or whatever…. Gosh I feel like y'all are going to like kidnap me and like burn me or something- that's how much I think this scene might suck. Well whatever you don't know where I live so HA! OK enough with this blabbering back to the story :P**

** Alois hesitates. "Aren't you going out with that energetic bunny? What she finds out? Or Madame Red? And this is your first time. Does it feel like I'm forcing you? Oh my gosh, don't tell me I'm forcing you. Do you still want to do this, I mean ****_blah blah blah blah-_****"**

** Propping himself up, Ciel glares at the blabbering blond. "Alois shut up. Would I seriously be naked right now if I didn't want to do this? Would I really let you give me a fucking blowjob? Just do it already or I'm not doing it at all."**

** Raising up his hands in surrender Alois sighs. "Okay, okay. No need to be aggressive… though sometimes I do like it rough…"**

** "Masochist!"**

** Giggling he says," Okay. Im doing it. Don't scream okay?"**

** Ciel winces as Alois pushes in, but doesn't complain. He kind of liked this strange sensation going through his body. Alois pushes in as far as he could go and stays there till he sees Ciel relax a little. Then he pulls out and pushes in just as quickly receiving a moan from Ciel. Alois thrusts in faster and faster everytime he hears Ciel moan. After one particular thrust, the blue haired boy practically screams. ****_So much for being quiet. But hey at least I found _****the ****_spot._**

**The blond boy grins wickedly as he hits that spot over and over. Over and over and over, until he felt like he could keep it in much longer.**

** "C-ciel are you there… yet? I can't hold it in much longer."**

**CIELS ROOM**

**(Ciel)**

** Ciel couldn't think of anything to say as Alois kept on pumping into him. ****_W-who knew this would feel so good. Hmmm a weird sensation is going through me…_**** Ciel gasps as he feels Alois cum inside him. ****_I can't… hold it in much longer._**

**Ciel practically yells as he orgasms on Alois's stomach. Alois pulls out slowly, making Ciel a little sad. Flopping next to him, Alois says," well? How was it?"**

** Avoiding Alois's gaze, Ciel mumbles," It-as-eat….."**

** Confused Alois cups his ear and says," hmm?"**

** "ITWASGREAT!"**

**A/N: i know i know it was horrible shun me please! i'm so ashamed! whatever at least i dont have to write another sex scene for a while. Gosh this was tiring... did anyone that lives in san antonio see all the ice? i was like freaking out then my kind of uncle slipped and broke his back. one word descrbes how i felt about it. it was HILARIOUS. **

**anyway hope you liked it and im so happy people are following and favoring this story- makes me feel wanted- special thx to****vixiekitty5656 and ****KuroshitsujiFangirl . Bye till like Wednesday! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

i know i know shut the fuck up i have been busy so don't be pissing your pants. i don't know when i'm going to update this maybe next week or in a month? just don't give up on me 'cuz i'ma finish it soonish... :P

SOMEWHERE IN THE TRANCY MANOR

(Sebastian)

Walking back from the servants hall, Sebastian positions his hands so that he held the new blanket properly. He still couldn't believe how many rooms were filled with so much useless junk. There was even this one room with things his eyes should have never seen. His eye twitches at the thought. His approach slowed, however, when he heard a thud. He pondered as to what it was when he heard another thud and a scream.

His eyebrows rise at the thought of what it could be. It couldn't have been his master. Could it? _What trouble did he get in now? _His pace quickened as he became worried. His master should have called for him.

Inches away from the door, the butler heard his master say something. He couldn't quite make it out though. It was all jumbled up as though he was nervous or embarrassed. **(A/N: Pshhhh why would Ciel be embarrassed? It's not like he did anything that "drastic"- did he? MWAHAHAHAHAHAhAH!).**

Leaning closer to the door, Sebastian heard Alois talk. "So, how was it? *pause* I can't hear yoooou."

The butler's breathing hitched when he heard his master talk. Ciel's voice stuttered as he spoke. "It… Was great…."

Sebastian's eyes widen. _Well I never!_ Though he did not completely know what their conversation was about, he had a pretty good idea what it was. As he was about to rush into the room and confront his master and the blonde, Sebastian heard a voice.

A cold voice calls out to Sebastian, a small huff following. "And just what are you doing?"

Turning to face Claude, Sebastian snickers **(is that even a word?).**

"As if I would tell a piece of shit like you what I was doing. And even if- why the fruk would I tell you. It is none of your business."

"It is my business since it seems my master is in there right now- fucking your master."

"Yeaaaaaaah. Sure he did." Rolling his eyes he turns away from the other butler and shakes his head. Why would his master do something like that? He, Sebastian Michaelis, was supposed to take his master's innocence. Didn't he know that?! (ME: **GOD! STUPID ASS! Wtf did you have to do that? Now Sebastian is sad…) (**Ciel: **I-I'm sorry. I was just trying t-) (A/N: NO! just shut up you slut. First you break Sebastian's heart then you interrupt the story. How dare you!)**

Holding up his hands in defeat, Claude sighs. "Fine, fine. Believe what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you." And with that, Claude turns away from Sebastian and walks into the hallway shadows.

Turning his attention back to the door in front of him, Sebastian sucks in a deep breath. Slowly breathing out, He turns the nob and steps in. What was standing in front of him was something he could've imagined.

CIELS ROOM

(Ciel)

Ciel hear voices talking outside of his bedroom door. _Shit. Sebastian must've heard us._ Pushing Alois off the bed, the blue haired boy ushers him into his clothes. Ciel fell taking the soiled blacket and sheets with him. As Alois came to help him up, Ciel hear the door knob turn. Pushing Alois out of the way, Ciel try to get up, which resulted in him falling onto the floor again and busting his lip.

**Will continue soon enough had a good laugh lol wtf (I'm kind of glad Ciel busted his lip serves him right for fuckin' giving himself to Alois so easily not even caring 'bout Sebastian.)**


End file.
